


Revelation

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Mild Domination, Submission, mild spanking, voice/speech kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Prompt fill - You did what!?Thrawn has planned a very special surprise for you. A trip to an exotic resort that allows any fantasy to come true.  Your chiss lover never cease to surprise and amaze.





	Revelation

 

“You did WHAT?!”  You hand flew to your mouth at your unexpected outburst.

Thrawn’s lips merely curved into the barest of smiles as he nonchalantly smoothed out the wrinkles in his tunic.

“I said I have booked us for a three-day stay at Ubreshan.”  His lip twitched into a fuller smile, he was clearly pleased with himself.

You both had leave scheduled at the same time and you didn’t want to be too forward, but you were hoping it would be spent together. But _Ubreshan_?  Your heart fluttered. You had heard tales about that place; a lavish resort the existence of which was solely for the pursuit of carnal pleasures.  Whatever your fancy, whatever your kink, it could be indulged there.

One of Ubreshan’s perks was that discretion was assured.  But of course that discretion came at a _very_ steep price. The resort was frequented by the more well-heeled citizens of the galaxy.  It wasn’t your business to puzzle how it was that Thrawn could…afford it.

One thing was certain. He must be _very_ confident in the status of your relationship.

He never ceased to amaze.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.”  You enfold him in a tight embrace (re-wrinkling his tunic in the process) and kiss his cheek.

“After your shift, pack a back.  We leave tomorrow. All arrangements have been made.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ubreshan was everything you imagined and more. The building was unassuming and elegant, constructed from pale stone surrounded by lush gardens.  Graceful sculptures graced the courtyard and a fountain splashed, the rush of water a soothing sound.

 A slender twi’lek met your shuttle, and as you disembarked bowed slightly.  “Welcome. My name is Sheare.  Please do not hesitate to ask me for anything I may to do make your stay as worry free as possible.  May I ask if you have been a guest here before?” 

Thrawn shook his head. “No. This is our first time.” 

Sheare smiled and nodded.  “Very well.  Please.  Allow me to show you to your suite.”

You weren’t sure what to expect. The snippets you had heard placed a few images in your mind but the facility was elegant and tastefully decorated. It would fit right in on Coruscant.  It gave no hint that it was a palace of pleasure.

Thrawn gently placed an arm around your waist as you walked.  He rarely did such things in public for obvious reasons and the fact he had the freedom to do so here already made the trip worthwhile.  

Finally Sheare paused in front of a set of beautifully carved doors. Bowing slightly she murmured, “This is your suite. As this is your first visit, please be sure to explore all the options Ubreshan has to offer.   If you require anything at all to make your stay more pleasurable please do not hesitate to ask.”

The Twi’lek smiled and bowed. “Enjoy your stay.”

Turning she glided away, her lekku swaying gently.  She was the epitome of elegance.

The door slid open revealing a spacious suite.  You find that your belongings are already waiting for you. Following the twi’lek’s instructions, using the provided data pad the two of you settle in and pour over the amenities Ubreshan has to offer. The suite you are in is where you will sleep.  However, there are various rooms that you may reserve that provide the setting for pretty much any fantasy you and your lover would wish to play out. Rooms bedecked in mirrors.  Rooms set up like a pleasure slave’s quarters. Rooms stocked with luscious foods and decadent syrups. Anything.

“Do you know anything about this place, _Ch'eo visahot_?” Thrawn’s voice rumbled as he pulled you close.  Any time he called you an endearment in his native tongue it made you melt.

“Only bits and pieces of rumor and stories. The only thing I am certain of is this place is solely for pleasure and…fantasy exploration.”  You can feel your cheeks begin to burn.    What were there things Thrawn wished to explore? The thought thrilled you.

“Yes,” Thrawn’s voice was a low purr. “Fantasy.  Do you have any fantasies you wish to explore?” His lips then brush over yours and truthfully right now the only fantasy is the thought of him taking you on that rather spacious bed that is taking up a good portion of the suite.

“I…I don’t know,” you stammer, suddenly feeling shy.

Thrawn smiles and dips to murmur into your ear, “Think on it.  In the meantime, I have one. And I hope you will help it come true.”

Your heart is beating so hard you are certain he can hear it.

“And what may that be?”

Thrawn’s teeth graze the tender skin of your neck.

“I want to be completely at _your_ command. I think we should put a request to reserve room number 5.”

At his words you shiver in delight.

“If that is what you wish.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Room number 5 is lovely, decorated in an understated palette of golds and warm browns.  Braziers holding incense perfumed the air with a sensual scent adding an alluring note to the surroundings.

The very best thing, though, about this room number 5, was the sight of your lover, Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, naked and on his knees, skin sheened in sweat and sides heaving.  His are eyes glowing with such intensity they look as if they would sear your skin if you got too close.

 You walk a slow circle around him. “Again. Tell me. What do you want?”

There are a few heartbeats before he responds.

“You.”

His voice is strained. Tight.

As you stalk around him, you discover you are savoring this. Savoring _every_ second of it.  At first his request had surprised you and you were hesitant to indulge him.  But now?  Now you are reveling in your power.  Finding arousal in it.

Gently you rake your fingers through his lush blue-black hair, allowing your nails to scrape his scalp.  Noting how your touch raises goose pimples on his flesh.   How his cock twitches with need.

“I know you want me, darling.  Tell me. What do you want to _do_ to me?”

Thrawn does not answer at first.  He gathers a shuddering breath and looks up to meet your gaze.

“Please you my mistress. Be your humble servant. Bring you to such heights of ecstasy you will want for nothing more.”

His words warm you to your very core.

“ _Such_ a good boy,” you purr. 

You swallow hard to gather yourself. What now?  This is the first time for such a thing for the both of you.

“Hands behind your back,” you order pleased that your voice is strong and commanding. 

 “Now…be still and wait.”  Giving his cheek a gentle caress you take notice of table on which there are various lengths of silken ropes, a pair of binders, a blindfold, and a slender crop. Leaving Thrawn crouching obediently, you inspect the items.  

You had both decided on a safe word to use just in case either of you got too uncomfortable.  If things got a bit too out of hand you were confident he would let you know.   Still, these items seem to be just a bit above your comfort and skill level.  Perhaps the crop could be useful.  Picking it up you test the heft of it and then give the business end an experimental sharp tap on your palm.  The resulting smack echoes through the room.  You cast a quick glance over your shoulder to find Thrawn staring at you.  You watch as he slowly licks his lower lip.

_He wants it._

Very well. You don’t want to disappoint.

Your lover’s gaze does not waver as you make your way back to where he kneels, obediently waiting.   You see that he is now trembling.  His cheeks hold a beautiful violet flush.  

Confidence surges through you.  He did say he wanted _you_ to be in command.

“Look how pretty my pet is. Cheeks all flushed. I can imagine something _else_ that would look very nice flushed, wouldn’t you agree?”

Thrawn says nothing, only swallows hard.

Placing the end of the crop underneath his proud chin and tilting his face up to fully meet your stern gaze, you repeat yourself, noting a hint of steel in your voice. 

“I said…wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes.”  His voice is the barest whisper.

“On all fours for me. Now. Let me see you.”

Thrawn complies at once, smoothly settling on all fours.  He holds his back straight and level and for a moment you ponder using it for a bench but decide against it. You don’t want to push things.

 Tapping the crop lightly over you palm you purr, “Are you ready?”

Thrawn nods.

“Shall we do ten? Start off easy?”

Again Thrawn nods.

“Count for me.”

With that you bring the crop down smartly on the taught cerulean flesh of his ass.  The resounding crack is strangely satisfying.  The flush of violet even more so.

“In’a,” Thrawn gasps in Cheunh. The fact he is counting in his language makes this all the more arousing.

“Verrrry good,” you soothe before drawing back and delivering another sharp crack across his ass.

“Ba.”

“Is that good?”

“Y…yes my love, it is very good.”

*crack*

“C…cssah.”

By the time a choked “Bav” passes his lips, Thrawn’s ass is flushed a lovely violet shade.

Moving in front of him, you toss the crop aside and gently take his face in your hands.  “You have done very, VERY well.  I do believe you have earned your reward.”

As fun as this was, the honest truth was you were ready to explode.  It was YOUR turn.

Taking him by the hand you ease him to his feet and guide him to the bed.  Standing on tiptoe you whisper in his ear, “You may take me now if you like.”

He did not need to be told twice and with a soft growl pushes you down on the plush bed kissing you hard.

His lips mark their way over your jawline and he pauses to give a few gentle nips before working his way down your neck, biting at the hollow of your throat murmuring in appreciation as you gently push his head, coaxing him downward to more interesting areas.

His hands caress your flanks as he kisses his way down your belly, pausing to meet your eyes before gently settling between your legs, kissing first one thigh and then the other before gently easing his tongue into your folds.

You cry out, holding fast to the sheets as his tongue leisurely explores, teasing and caressing.  Finding your bud and suckling gently as he eases an exploratory finger into the velvety heat of your core. 

Now it is your turn to beg.

“P...please,” you gasp as you shamelessly grind into him.

He says nothing, only murmurs and continues his sweet torture for a few more moments before raising his head.   He licks his lips and rises, settling over you.  He kisses you hard as he eases into you in one fluid motion.   You gasp into his mouth as he fills you.  It feels somehow different.  You have been together numerous times but for whatever reason it is different this time.  Better.

He begins to move in a slow rhythm and you wrap your legs tight around him to pull him in even deeper.

“Ch'eo bat in'a, he gasps.  “Vacosetahn tur ch'ah.” 

You have no idea what endearments he may be murmuring but it still serves to push you over the edge and you hold him tight as your walls clench and flutter around him and a wave of pleasure crashes over you.    This, in turn, tips _him_ over and with a rough cry and a final hard thrust he spills into you, his cock twitching deep inside.  He gives a final shiver and collapses onto you. 

There is silence save for ragged breathing as you both come down and settle back to reality.

At last he rolls over and gathers you in his arms, lips lazing into a sly smile. “Are you alright?”

“I...I can’t believe we did that,” you venture.

“It is why I brought you here.  I felt we both needed this.”

You love how his voice rumbles in his chest as his fingers laze on the nape of your neck.

You both lay there in blissful silence before Thrawn once more breaks the silence.

“Now my love, it is your turn to choose a room. We will be here for two more days.

Truthfully you had made your choice the moment you set eyes on the selections but you pause before answering.

“Room Three.”

Thrawn’s chest heaves as he laughs low.  Kissing your forehead he murmurs, “Ah.  The Toy Room.  Now THAT will be interesting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thrawn's endearments he murmurs:
> 
> Ch'eo visahot - My darling  
> “Ch'eo bat in'a - my beautiful one   
> Vacosetahn tur ch'ah - Come for me
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
